


Piece by Piece

by AtwoJay (EstherA2J)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Based on a Kelly Clarkson song, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clexmas, Gen, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/AtwoJay
Summary: "Piece by piece he restored my faithThat a man can be kind and a father could stay"-Kelly Clarkson,Piece by Piece





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Piece by Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253274) by Kelly Clarkson. 



The silvery moonlight filtered in through the curtains, giving the room a gentle glow. Lex quietly closed the door behind him, not quite latching it. He could still hear the soft music from the living room where Clark had put on Christmas carols while they decorated the tree. The scent of cinnamon and nutmeg—along with some other spices Clark had insisted were necessary for making apple cider—permeated the apartment.

He walked across the room to lean on the railing of Conner’s crib and reached out with one hand to gently stroke the dark hair back from his baby’s forehead. Still so tiny, yet nearly twice the size he’d been at birth, Conner was growing so fast, and the love he felt for this little person was so strong it sometimes scared him. It filled him in a way he had never thought love could. Even the love he felt for Clark didn’t come close. “You know something, Kon?” He spoke in a whisper so as not to wake him. “I never thought I would—or should—have children. I was sure I would screw them up like I was screwed up.” He trailed his finger down Conner’s arm to his hand, and Conner snuffled in his sleep as he grabbed Lex’s index finger in his tiny, perfect hand. A smile curved Lex’s lips. “Clark taught me how to love. It sounds sappy, but he restored my soul. And your grandfather Jonathan showed me that a father could be kind without being weak.” Of course, Jonathan had taken a bit longer to be kind to  _ Lex _ , but he’d always been kind to Clark. He stroked his thumb over the soft skin of Conner’s hand. “I’ll never walk away from you, Conner. And I’ll never expect you to be anything but who you are. You’ll never have to wonder what you’re worth to me, because I’ll tell you and show you every single day: you are the most important thing in my life. I will always put you first.”

“Even before me?” Clark’s soft question was full of teasing as his strong arms slid around Lex from behind.

Lex didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“Good.” Clark rested his chin on Lex’s shoulder. For a moment, they were quiet, just watching their baby sleep. Then, Clark said, “When we first met, you asked me if my father thought you hadn’t fallen far from the tree.” He tightened his arms around Lex’s waist. “You fell so far you might as well have landed on another planet.”

“Hmmm. Guess I was destined to be with an alien then,” Lex murmured, his smile growing.

Clark laughed softly, his breath warm against Lex’s ear. “I hung the stockings.” Lex opened his mouth to protest that he was really too old for such things, and Clark cut him off: “You’re getting one. So am I, and so is Conner. You’re never too old for Christmas stockings.”

Sighing in surrender, Lex relaxed back against his husband. Slowly but surely, Clark was healing the holes Lionel had left in Lex, putting him back together, piece by piece. Before Conner, Lex had thought the love he shared with Clark was bigger than anything—it was like the true love they talked about in movies and epic poems—but what he felt for Conner was even greater than that. And seeing how much Clark loved Conner—loved both of them—was so beautiful. It made Lex love Clark even more if that was possible. He had never felt so weak—and so strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a [stocking stuffer](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/135410.html) for clexmas 2016.


End file.
